Ciao, Bambino
by pinkiedoll
Summary: Frustration settles into a certain amber eyed male, as he reaches the height of his youth. However, an unexpected obstacle keeps his maturing heart at bay. (R&R) R27, realization fic, fluffy by order!
1. Chapter 1

**Pinkie's Part:**

**Happy Birthday Coheee-chan! (CoffeePocky!) Birthday fic for one of the sweetest people I've ever had the chance of coming across! R27 fluff just for you darling!**

**Onwards!**

**xx**

**Chapter: Just Be**

There were many things that could potenitally happen during a reunion with someone special- and a small male was surrounded with those possibilities. Mountains of crumpled notebook paper were piled up carelessly as a small form was huddled in a corner, the scratching of a pen the only sound in the chaos ridden room. The form huffed, and ran fingers through long locks of caramel hair. Brows furrowed almost permanently as long black lashes opened slowly. Pale amber eyes scanned the room as a frustrated sigh left plump, pale pink lips.

The window rattled lightly with the furious winter winds, and a slight draft sent a small shiver up his spine. The fabric of the cotton hoodie was pulled further down to cover fingers, and the hood was brought up to warm small ears.

The petite teen placed his hands on his head and leaned backwards, a satisfying orchestra of pops released a small amount of his discomfort. He sighed quietly as he looked down at the slip of paper he had come to accept. Words were scribbled helplessly upon the surface, and then he suddenly glared down at it.

"Ah, so I get an idea- but I'm so useless that I can't even execute it properly!"

His fingers began to pull the edge of the paper from the notebook- the many frayed edges from its brethren previous, holding to the spirals. He pulled half the sheet from its home, before he paused, and then closed the cover. He stood, stretched and then began to throw away his evidence.

It had been a few years since he had graduated from high school, and he had broken the Arcobelano curse. His Spartan tutor would be returning from Italy; and it would be the first time that he would meet Reborn in his adult form. For some reason- his intuition was going wild, and he didn't know what to do.

Tsuna closed the garbage bag and walked out of his bedroom, down the hall and down the stairs. He bid his mother good morning as he grabbed the kitchen trash as well. His little adventure to the outdoors was uneventful, save for his slip and fall on the back porch step as he made his way to the alley dumpster.

As he rubbed his aching backside, he felt something break within him. No matter how careful he tried to be- he would still be clumsy; and that fact alone made him doubt himself fully.

Would Reborn even remember his old, dame student? Would he be disappointed in Tsuna for not being able to maintain his grace as a boss? With each of these thoughts, the small male found himself feel more and more sad.

As he finally pulled himself out of his slump, he trudged his way back inside. The worried look on his mother's face as he picked up the money envelope and the grocery list. He kissed her on the cheek quickly before toeing into his shoes and making his way out of the door.

He wouldn't let his mother worry about him- not when he had done this to himself. He sighed as he breathed in deeply into the crisp, winter morning air.

He opted to take the long route, in order to give him time to clear his head. He fiddled with the envelope in his front pocket. The painted 27 on his light blue hoodie crinkling slightly in the crisp air. His polo sticking up through the collar, and peeking from underneath the sweater- having been untucked. He smiled bitterly in the cold, something felt empty within him- and he didn't know how to correct that.

His jumbled thoughts were confusing him, as he held his heaad high and stared straight forward. He missed the paused steps of those around him, and the turning heads as he passed. Narrowed amber eyes were lined in a pale blush caused by the cold- but only added colour to compliment the porcelain skin.

Hushed whispers followed the distracted young man, and he continued through with his errand.

The sweeping doors opened without incident, and Tsuna made his way to the aisle lined with colorfully advertised packages of noodles. He glanced at the list, and placed the appropriate item into his hand basket. He contiued down the list until he got the the drinks section. He looked at the tall shelves of alcohol, and then gulped.

How on earth did his mother expect him to purchase this? He wasn't of age just yet- and at the same time, if he returned without it, even though his mother would not mind, how would their guest of honour react?

If he remembered correctly, Reborn liked a particular brand of white wine, as it went particularily well with the meal his mother was planning to make for his return. Tsuna felt crestfallen as he opted for a container of juice instead, and made his way to the register.

As he walked, he lost his train of thought, and collided head first into a firm back. He paled, realzing his mistake as his basket upturned and spilled almost off of its contents across the floor.

Tsuna bit back a strangled sob as he saw the carefully picked items crushed from the force of gravity. He set the basket down, and sank to his knees, pulling th items to himself and placing them back into the basket. He was suprised when a second set of hands began passing him the items that were a little farther away. He blinked back tears as he lifted his head to share a watery thank you to this kind hearted stranger.

When his honey eyes met coal black pools, he froze.

"R...Reborn?"

He was greeted with a smirk as said man lifted his fedora and raised an elegant obsidian eyebrow.

"It's been a while, Dame-Tsuna."

Without thinking, Tsuna launched himself at his former tutor. His tears spilling over, and little did he care that he looked immasculine. A firm hand placed itself on the small of his back and a chuckled vibrated through him.

"I told you not to act so familiar with me, boy."

Tsuna laughed lightly as he pressed further into Reborn, all ideas he had spent fruitless hours concoting, would amount to nothing to this way that he could say hello to the one person he loved more than himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pinkie'e Part:**

**I feel like such an arse for not updating this sooner- but hell, life happens! The second, final part of Ciao. Leave a review, and I might write more like this! If you enjoy R27, feel free to take a gander at my other stories!**

**Warning: Uber fluff-**

**Sorry for the lateness of completion, Coffee-chan!**

**Enough of my rambling!**

**Onward!**

**xx**

**Chapter: **_**Cosa, Piccolino?**_

There is a certain bliss in slumber, the dreams that paint memories concocted in the most creative minds. The many visions that hold potential realities, if only pursued once those heavy lids open and greet the next day. However, some people cannot sleep so easily, for there are many things running rampant in their minds. an example of such, was a predator of the night. His intentions unknown as he pulled himself out of bed, and wandered down the hall. His shadow slinking in with the darkened hues of a nighttime home, the soft whispers of the wind held outdoors as the wood creaked slightly beneathe his stocking feet.

Memories of the party just hours prior were fresh in theis person's mind. The smiles that had been shared, the kind words, the homey warmth that radiated throughout the home. But it was quiet now, and though it was still pleasant within that home, something made it impossible for the other to find comfort in sleeping. Many questions were left unasnswered- and that, that is what nightmares are made of. Uncertainty was a dangerous thing; and something that was not to be let alone with a light heart.

A door was opened, and trained, obsidian pools swept through the scene. Humbled tones of breathing cutting through the air elegantly as a form shuffled slightly. The form lingered near the doorway, leaning against the worn wood, peering over at the person he had not seen in quite a while.

Reborn watched his student humm in approval in his sleep. The form was stretched out comfortably across the bed, blankets wrapped tightly around the petite body. He saw some of the fabric slip as Tsuna moved in his sleep, revealing the skin of a pale shoulder. The hitman moved across the room, his fingers gently pulling the fabric back up, before growling slightly. His knuckles having brushed the soft, warm surface as he covered his student back up.

There was a soft sigh, and the brunette male turned once more. His lips parted slightly, and his charcoal lashes fluttering slightly in his dream. His nose scrunched up before he whispered something in his sleep, and then all was silent once more.

It had been far too long since they had seen one another, and though he had left to train his adult body to it's former glory; it was also to see if the building feelings in the pit of his stomach would subside. Since he had been through many hardhsips with his Dame student, he had felt a sort of bond grow between them. Reborn had never been one to get close to people, as was needed in his line of work- but for some unknown reason, the petite male had weasled his way into the hitman's heart.

Not that the fedora clad assassin would ever admit to it- but the way that Tsuna had clung to him in the supermarket, had made his heart skip a beat. He had a moment of uncharacteristic softness, as he had mussed the male's hair. He grit his teeth, thinking it would be better if he had just disappeared. He felt as though the bond that he and his student had made was nothing more than a good friendship to the smaller male.

His eyes scanned the form again, a softness to the edge as he made his way back to the door. He arched an eyebrow as he made his way over to the desk instead. Perhaps, if he found a bad mark on one of Tsuna's tests, he would stay a little longer in order to, tortu- ahem, assist his student.

As quiet fingers flipped through notebooks and folders, his building anticipation for even one bad mark was obliterated.

_He must have wanted to make me proud...Damnit all._

Reborn closed the notebook that he had in his possession, wanting nothing more than an excuse to stay, if even only for a slightly longer period of time. His eyes found just one more notebook- thinner than the rest. He pulled it out silently from beneathe the books it had been stashed under.

He felt the many pieces of forced out paper fall onto the floor, but he paid it no mind. Written in his student's terrible scrawl were the words the hitman was relieved to read. The many emotions of loneliness and the building excitement of being reunited with the former Sun Arcobelano- these words brought comfort to the hitman. He smiled slightly at the little side notes that Tsuna had made, and the plans to reintroduced the two of them. Reborn had a lingering suspicion that there had been many more drafts to this than what he had stumbled upon. He felt his heart catch in his chest when the final sentence came to a close.

_He was always something more than a friend- an angel without wings; but no matter the details, he'll always fly. I love that man, and if this is unreciprocated, at least I can say that I was by his side. Always._

Reborn picked up a pen, and scribbled a response- a smirk rising as he reread his handiwork.The notebook was then closed, and the hitman released a sigh through his nose before he placed it back on the desk. He ran a hand through his unruly hair, after he removed his fedora. He placed that too, near the notebook. He glanced over at the sleeping form of the other, before moving to the side of the bed and bending. His brushed his lips against the warm cheek, before pulling back and making his way out of the room.

His questions answered, and a well needed rest was in his intentions.

(Never Doubt)

Liquid honey was greeted with the bright sunshine drizzling in through the window. A grumble came from the back of his throat as he threw his legs over the edge of the bed and stretched his limbs. A symphony of cracks resonated as he shifted his back and stood from the comfort of blankets. The small male yawned widely, before he paused.

Something felt off about his bedroom, and an unvoluntary shudder crept up his spine. His eyes narrowed as he scanned his bedroom, and an internal gasp rose when he spotted the intrusion.

On his desk was an uncannily familar fedora, and beneathe it- was his personal notebook. He blinked once, and then twice, and upon the third blink; he stepped forward. His hand shaking as he pulled the hat into his chest, and brought the notebook up with his other.

He slowly let the ruffled pages drop open, until he felt the new words written in a different scrawl different to his own. Beside his own, private confession were elegantly written words in black ink.

_My side is where you belong- and always with you, will I remain. -R_

Tsuna tore out of his bedroom, the hat clutched tightly in his possession as he ran down the stairs. He made his way to the kitchen, shouting a hasty hello to his mother as he searched the house for hit tutor.

He stopped on the porch, his pajamas ruffled when he heard his mother's voice.

"I sent Reborn-san to the store, he left but ten minutes ago- he can't have gotten far!"

Tsuna nodded, thanked her briskly as he threw on his shoes and ran. He disregarded the stares of people who took in the sight of him running frantically down the street in his P.J's- but it was better than seeing him in his undergarments as they used to view.

Tsuna was panting hard, as he saw a familar outline of a black suit in the distance, he breathed in deep before shouting.

"Reborn!"

Said person paused slightly before turning, a smirk on his face as he returned to his orginal position and continued walking- taking his hands out of his pockets. He sauntered down the merchant square, pretending that he didn't hear a thing.

Only when the small, quick steps seemed closer did he turn. Tsuna had gone into HDWM, and his orange blazed eyes showed all seriousness. The petite male had barreled into the other, who caught him effortlessly and peered down at him. He cradled the other in a loose embrace, and waiting for the petite male to stop panting so violently.

"R-reborn..I...I"

A smirk raised, and the stammering was put to silence when warm, Italian lips brushed a pair of pink ones. The small Japanese male looked stunned, before he snapped out of it and pushed himself further into the other's grasp.

"I, I had no idea that you.."

Reborn placed a finger over Tsuna's pout as he leaned in once more. his smirk turning into a true smile that dazzled the petite male.

"If I am to fly, I can't do so without my wings, amore."

Tsuna felt tears begin to prick the corners of his eyes, and that sinful mouth was on his once more, after pulling back and wiping away those tears that managed to fall. The use of words when actions prevailed- now that was lesson that Tsuna apparently still needed to be taught.


End file.
